nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Motor City Online/Customisation
Hey, I added more accurate and detailed information about the Customiziation, if there are any mistakes in the writing e.g. typos I haven't seen, please correct them.All added information is valid as I played the game myself, for any source information I can sent links but also photocopy pages from my Official Prima's Strategy Guide for Motor City Online. 11:38, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Read our editing guidelines. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 11:43, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::British English spelling? that is so stupid...so people who are american or speak american english are somewhat screwed? However, would you mind to re-write it in british english, but not modify the content itself. 12:13, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::I edited it again and adjusted it to british english, if there's still something not following the rules, before you delete the article, please notify it here what's still wrong.I also added the information that the supercharger category and the air intake point category only allowed one installed part of the mentioned two. 15:49, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::I've corrected it. Aspects regarding the Auction house should be stated in a section devoted to the Auction system. For finally reading our rules, I won't ban both your IP address for this obvious ban evasion and I'll reduce your registered account's ban period. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 16:33, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay, cool.Well, I could visit the website and edit without login to wikia with the pc and laptop, so I wasn't doing any evasion on purpose, you just blocked my account or you blocked my gf's ip - but that's a different story. I wanted to add the parts brand list I put together, but it's long and I don't know how to split it into at least two lists next to each other with the editor. The "Workshop" , "Parts Catalog" , "Parts Auctions" , "Car Auctions" , "Detail Shop" (and others) were the named sections you could select and go to when clicking on "Cars" tab.The Workshop allowed to view the installed components, scrap, repair, install parts, run the dyno and read/view information about your car. The "Detail Shop" allowed you to buy and install the visual parts for your car, horns, fog lights, paint jobs, wheelie bars, roll bars, window tinting, fuzzy dice. The Parts Catalog for purchasing performance parts. Lists of all part brands in MCO, I don't how I should add them in a proper way. So you ask for a seperate section (page) for the Auction system? All brands had individual variations of their parts, e.g. model, size and weight, advantages, disadvantages and of course performance affecting differences. . 16:48, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I removed the Brand lists from the talk page. I moved the "Chin & Rear Spoiler" to the Parts Catalog section under the "Chassis" category and added "Body" to it.Because these were in the "Chassis Parts" category under Aerodynamics section in the game. The Spoilers were not purchasable in the Detail Shop. Body stands for the Car body (e.g. Fairlane Body), if I remember right it was possible to sell and trade the car bodies as that. I used the preview button see where Top Style will be placed, I think it's fine that way, but you can edit it if needed, I don't wanna mess it up ^^ 21:55, July 18, 2013 (UTC)